


I've got a Dream

by gaycheldare



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Angst, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Minor Character Death, References to Illness, Tangled AU, percabeth, tangled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycheldare/pseuds/gaycheldare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Annabeth finds herself looking for an adventure, she finds help in the most unlikely place. A thief, known as Perseus Jackson. Follow their journey where they both may discover more than they bargained for. A Percabeth Tangled!au with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much @the-butterflyhouse for betaing this, I literally couldn’t have written it without your help.  
> I promise this does deviate from the tangled story, I just used the beginning to start it off!

Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from Olympus, said to be a gift from Apollo himself. From this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden flower, with the ability to heal the sick and injured. 

Only a boat ride away, a Kingdom called Corona grew, ruled by a beloved King and Queen, Queen Athena and King Frederick. The queen was expecting a child, but she got sick. Really sick. She was running out of time, so the people of the kingdom started to look for a miracle. Which came in the form of a magic golden flower. 

However, instead of sharing Apollo’s gift, an evil Enchantress, Hecate, hoarded its healing power and used it to keep herself young for centuries. Hiding it from everyone, knowing that if they took it, she would have to succumb to old age. 

The people of Corona searched and searched for this miracle, and were just starting to give up when something caught their eye. A golden glow coming from the inside of a bush. They all started to rush towards it, hoping beyond hope that this was the famous flower from the stories. It was. The golden flower was taken back to Corona, and its magic used to heal the Queen. Then a healthy baby girl, a princess, was born, with beautiful golden hair. Her name, Princess Annabeth. To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky, from the balcony of the castle. And for that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended. 

That same night, the Enchantress broke into the castle, wanting to attempt to use her magic on the girl, to see if she possessed the healing power of the flower she had lost. She recited an incantation, causing the girl’s hair to glow, like sunlight breaking through the clouds. This was the confirmation she needed. The magic was in the hair. Satisfied, Hecate took out a pair of scissors to cut off a piece, so she could keep a part of the flowers magic with her. But once cut, the hair shrivelled up in her hand, losing its power almost immediately. She checked the Princess’s hair, it looked relatively normal, except being slightly shorter from where it was cut. She realised that it was the Princess that possessed the magic. 

Hecate resorted to her second plan. It was trickier, but it was her only option. She glanced at the King and Queen, both of whom were in a deep slumber after the events of the past day. So she took the opportunity to abduct the child, and just like that - the Princess was gone. 

The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the princess. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Hecate raised the child as her own. She had found her new magic flower, but this time she was determined to keep it hidden. Not to be found by the meddlesome people of Corona. She banned Annabeth from leaving, telling her that the outside world was a terrible and scary place. Annabeth, believing that Hecate was her mother, hung on to her every word, obediently staying in the tower. 

But the walls of that tower still could not hide everything. Each year, on her birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day, their lost princess would return. And each year, the Princess would sneak out of bed and look out of the tower’s sole window. She was mesmerised by the beautiful lights, and each year found herself itching to escape her confinement. To find an adventure. 

 

Annabeth was nearly eighteen. That made it eighteen years being trapped in this tower, and eighteen years of her only social interactions being with her mother. She managed to keep herself busy most of the time. She had become fascinated with the design of the tower, and decided to read up on architecture. It was amazing, and she found herself become more engrossed each day, her thirst for new knowledge becoming increasingly intense. Until ,eventually, she had decided to design buildings herself. 

She used the paint her mother got her, made from white shells, and drew them all over the walls. Her mother became exasperated, but it had stopped her continual nagging to have an adventure. She also found another hobby, when she discovered a bronze dagger hidden inside the chest of drawers in the living room. At first she had practised throwing the knife, and after getting pretty good (if she did say so herself), she had finally decided to try hand to hand combat too. Practising with a mannequin that had been left lying around almost everyday, using it as a practise dummy. She loved every second. It was energetic, it was intense and it was completely new to her. Uncharted territory. Something she didn’t find often, stuck in this place, Annabeth thought disdainfully. 

She was jolted out of her stupor by the sound of her mothers voice. 

“Annabeth, let down your hair,“ 

Annabeth froze at the sound. Today, she had decided, was the day she was finally going to do it. She was going to ask her. After all, she had been wondering whether she would finally be allowed to venture outside the tower this year for a really long time. She had been planning her speech all day yesterday. 

“Annabeth, I’m not getting any younger down here.” Hecate called again.

Elated at the prospect of an adventure, Annabeth went up to her window and started to hook her long hair up, to send it down to lift her mother from the ground. The same as she did everyday. The tower didn’t appear to have any stairs, which had always seemed like a bad architectural choice to her, but maybe the designer had a reason. 

“I’m coming mother,“ 

Once her mother had been lifted through the window, she started to go over the speech she had planned in her head. Was it persuasive enough? She thought so, but her mother was so over protective, it was hard to convince her to let her do anything at all. She tried to understand, she really did, her hair made her a target. People would use and manipulate her for the magic. But she could handle it. No matter what her mother said, she knew she could handle it. She may not have experience in the outside world, but she wasn’t stupid. 

Stop over-thinking this, Annabeth thought to herself, it’s all you’ve ever wanted, and if you don’t ask you’ll never get what you want. She needed to see the floating lights, and they were only around once a year. Passing up this opportunity again was not an option. 

“Mother, I was wondering if I could ask you something?” She asked, a little hesitant to begin with. “I was thinking that, well, tomorrow is my birthday, and-”

Her mother cut her off. 

“Annabeth, dear, I’m feeling a little under the weather. Would you be able to help me out?” 

Sighing, she got up and walked over to her mother, sitting down on the chair in front of her. She would just have to get this bit of her visit over, she should have waited anyway. This happens at least once a day, whenever her mother visits. Once her mother had got comfortable on the sofa, she started a chant, one Annabeth knew by heart now. Each time was the same, her hair would shine like the embers of a fire, and then her mother would look miraculously young again. Once they were done, Annabeth started her confrontation from where she left off. 

“As I was saying, my birthday is in a few days, and I was really hoping you would take me to see the floating lights,” Her mother looked at her in confusion, with a raised eyebrow, asking her silently to explain herself. ” They appear every year on my birthday, mother– only on my birthday. And I can’t help but feel like they’re meant for me. I need to see them, and not just from my window. In person. I have to know what they are.“ 

Annabeth held her breathe. Her mother was looking at her with a blank expression that was hard to read. Annabeth hated this, she normally prided herself on being able to tell what her mother was thinking, and she really wanted to know how she felt about this idea. It was everything she could ever want. An adventure, all the training she did meant nothing if she couldn’t use her skills in the real world. That’s where you find out if you’re really good or not. 

But then her mothers expression turned slightly angry, and Annabeth knew what was coming. She got ready to stand her ground, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. 

“You want to leave this tower? Don’t you have everything you want right here? The outside world is a terrible and scary place,“ 

Annabeth sighed again, those were the words she’d been hearing since she could remember, “You’re naive, in the outside world people will take advantage of that. They’ll use you for your power, and take you for all you are worth, then they’ll spit you out when you’re no longer of use to them.“ 

That was it, Annabeth thought indignantly, she was done with this unjust nonsense. The outside world could not possibly be this bad, so many people lived there, and her mother went there herself too. 

“Mother, I’m almost 18, and I am most definitely not naive. I just want-”

“No,”

“But why?” Annabeth asked, she was getting seriously frustrated now. 

“Soon perhaps, but you’re not ready yet. I only ask of this one thing from you, no questions asked. It isn’t safe. Stop being so stubborn,” Her mother said, glancing at her expectantly. 

Deflating, she decided that arguing with her mother probably wasn’t the best approach. She would need a better way. So she nodded and smiled, saying that she would do whatever her mother asked. 

“Good, I’ll see you in a bit, my flower. I’m just going out to get a few things lunch.” Her mother told her as she stepped back up onto the window ledge, motioning for Annabeth to let her down using her hair. Which Annabeth, in spite of her reluctance to let her mother leave without getting her dream, obeyed. After all, with her mother was gone, she could really get to work on a plan to leave this tower. 

 

Percy was being chased by the palace guards. It was nerve-wracking and yet it was exhilarating too. Feeling the wind rush through his hair, refreshing him as it touched his face. He had always loved the forest. Normally he only ever looked at it from his hut, on the outskirts of Corona, choosing to stay safely in the town. Now he wondered why. 

The trees grew to an enormous height and created a slightly ominous, but mostly mystical, canopy of foliage overhead. The forest floor was littered with colourful wildflowers, each one unique. His mum would know them all by name he was sure. She had always wanted a garden.

The thought of his mother spurred him on. He was doing this for her. Ever since his dad had died, they had been struggling for money. His mother had outright refused Percy’s suggestion that he applied for more hours in the armoury, or that he got a better paid job in Enchancia, the closest kingdom to theirs. She would always say she wanted him close to her, and that there was no point having money if she never got to see him. It was little things like that which made him realise how much he loved her. She always put him first. But that’s why he needed to do this. She would never let him if she knew, but he really wanted to help her out. She deserved it. 

“Percy, have you got the crown?” Luke asked. 

Luke and Ethan, his partners in crime, were running alongside of him. Luke had blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, with a scar running down his face. Every time he asked him about that his face got a really scary expression, meaning Percy tended to avoid the subject altogether. Ethan had glossy black hair and was a slim, wiry build. He had a black eye patch on his left eye, which Percy also never asked about. 

It had been Luke’s idea to steal the Princess’s crown from the Palace. And Percy had always been the smallest, so it was much easier for him to get through the security. Luke and Ethan were both 21 after all, and he was only 18. Plus Percy was more desperate than them, and they knew it. They took advantage of it. 

Luke had been Percy’s friend since his dad had died, when he was 12. They had met in the market, when Luke had stepped in to stop Percy being arrested for trying to steal some food off a stall, out of sheer hunger. After that Luke had given Percy little jobs to do, like stealing from shops, claiming he made him do it because he was quick. But Percy knew it was so he wasn’t to blame for the crime. Nevertheless, Luke always gave him a third of the money, so he never complained. 

This job was bigger than the others. Stealing from the palace meant he could be guilty of treason, and stealing the lost princess’s crown only made it worse. But he was even more frantic than before. His mother had just got ill, and the local healer, Will Solace, had said she needed immediate treatment. The only problem was, the medication was so expensive. Percy just couldn’t afford it, especially now his mother couldn’t work in the bakery as usual (due to her sickness). 

Suddenly, there was a rush of wind near his ear, he turned to look at where it came from and saw an arrow, embedded in the tree trunk ahead of him. Uh oh, Percy thought, they must be gaining on us. 

He put on another burst of speed to get round the corner, only to find his path blocked by a cliff. They would have to climb it. 

“Give me a boost, and then I’ll pull you up.” He said to Luke and Ethan. 

“Give us the crown first. Wouldn’t want you running off with it now, would we?” Ethan replied. 

Reluctantly, Percy handed it over. Under normal circumstances he would have argued, after all he had been planning to run off with it, but they didn’t have to know that. He needed his mum to get better, and would do just about anything for that to happen. So he started to concoct another plan. 

After several minutes of awkwardly climbing up the cliff, using Ethan and Luke as foot holds, he finally got to the top of the cliff. 

“Now help us up, pretty boy,” Luke snarled. 

“Sorry, my hands are full.” Percy held them up with the satchel, which contained the crown, to prove his point.

He didn’t have time to feel satisfied, however, because a second later he felt the pounding of hooves along the ground. They were catching up to him again.

And so, with a swiftness he never knew he possessed, Percy turned around and ran into the trees once again. Not realising that the way he was going would lead him to his greatest adventure yet.


	2. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy felt like he’d been running for days. He could hear the hooves of the Palace Horses against the forest floor echoing behind him; they were definitely getting closer. He was starting to slow down as well, his muscles aching from fatigue, and he’d probably collapse as soon as he stopped running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much @the-butterflyhouse for betaing this, I literally couldn’t have written it without your help.

Percy felt like he’d been running for days. He could hear the hooves of the Palace Horses against the forest floor echoing behind him; they were definitely getting closer. He was starting to slow down as well, his muscles aching from fatigue, and he’d probably collapse as soon as he stopped running. Nonetheless, he had to keep running. It was all he could do unless he wanted to risk being hanged for his crimes. This was the last obstacle; if he could just find a safe place to lay low then he could take the crown to the black market and sell it, hopefully for enough money to pay off his mum’s medical bills. The perfect plan. Almost.

The only problem was that there was nothing but trees. Everywhere he looked was the same. He could be running in circles for all he knew. But his exhaustion was starting to take its toll and he really needed to stop.

He could hear the Palace Guards yelling now and Percy heard their leader -Clarisse- above them all, shouting encouragement to her soldiers.

“Don’t give up, he’s tiring! He’ll have to stop soon!”

Percy rolled his eyes. Clarisse had hated him since he accidentally spilt his drink on her in school. She never forgave him, making it her ambition to make his life miserable. There was no way she’d give up after this long.

But he was just so tired…

 

Keeping running was the hardest thing he’d ever done. But somehow he managed it. Ignoring that his muscles were burning was actually easier than he thought. Maybe it was the adrenaline. Percy quickly took a look behind him to check that the guards were still far away. They were. It encouraged him to go faster, but then, as he turned his head to face forwards again, he noticed his mistake.

Just in front of his feet was a tree root growing out of the ground, he might have been able to avoid it had he been paying attention. But the next thing he knew he was facedown in the dirt. He could feel a sharp pain in his leg, but ignored it for now. He needed to go.

He could hear the guards getting closer by the second. They were going to close in on him soon, so he scrambled up and carried on running. There was no way he could outrun them for long, especially not now he’d lost nearly all of his head start. The only way to lose them at this point was to hide.

His breaths were coming out in raspy gasps, and his heart was beating at an unimaginable speed. He had to get out of this, his mother’s life was at stake. His own was as well, but that wasn’t as important to Percy at the moment. His mother had always been there for him even when his dad died. He loved her so much and he was going to repay the favour. She was the most important person in his life. He was not losing his mum.

A few metres in front of him was a low-lying branch. It was going to slow him down.

He was about half a metre from the branch, and he realised he actually had less room than he thought to get under it. He still ducked and rolled as fast as he could. The branch just missed him, so he managed to get under it fine. He quickly stood up, using the momentum of his roll to help. His knees were a little grazed and his clothes had torn a bit, but overall he managed it. Percy sighed with relief. He ran forward for about thirty seconds, then he turned to check his positioning and saw the horses jump over the branch.

He turned the corner on the path he was following. Out of nowhere the path split into two -with one going forward and one turning right- so he chose right, hoping the guards would think that he had just carried on straight. Once round the corner, he saw a large rock, covered in ivy and moss, perfect for hiding behind. He pulled apart the vines like curtains and went through the gap, only to find a huge space behind them.

A cave, he thought, perfect.

He would just wait in here for a day or two until the guards guessed that he wasn’t in the area anymore. He stood facing the vines for a few minutes, making sure he couldn’t be seen. When he was positive the cave camouflaged him, he turned around to see where he had ended up. Then he saw that it wasn’t a cave at all.

It was actually an archway of sorts, opening into a vast clearing surrounded by large cliffs, which must have been as tall as the trees at least. It was beautiful. With a shimmering crystal clear stream trickling through it and bright plants he’d never seen before in his life. Even his mother had probably never heard of them. They looked almost enchanted with a sort of glow around them. The area looked completely magical. He’d stumbled across something really extraordinary.

That wasn’t even the weirdest thing. Right in the middle of the clearing was the largest tower Percy had ever seen. It was just below the height of the cliffs, so you wouldn’t see it from outside the glade, and it looked a bit weathered down with a lot of ivy weaving up the off-white bricks. There was a single window at the top, but with no clear way to get up there, he’d have to scale the tower. Which was a shame because Percy had never been that good at climbing. He’d have to try. After all, he was desperate.

How hard could it be? And maybe someone lived there who’d be willing to help him. So, with that thought in mind, he started to climb.

 

It was a slow and arduous process. It drained him of every ounce of energy he had with each movement. He used two hunting knives to act as handles to help but it still wasn’t easy. Particularly since his muscles were already aching and the sharp pain that stung his leg. But after around an hour he eventually got to the opening.

Percy sighed with relief and hauled himself in, using the narrow window ledge as leverage. When he fell into the room he swayed precariously, almost not being able to stand straight. He should really take a nap. And look at his leg. 

But then he got distracted. Looking around the tower’s interior, his eyes widened in surprise to see that it actually looked lived in, despite looking deserted from outside. There was still furniture in there, much fancier than what Percy had in his hut yet not extravagant. Then there was a set of winding stairs at the opposite end of the room which seemed to lead to another chamber. A bedroom perhaps? It was really cosy and warm, plus the detailed artwork covering the walls added to the ambience. He walked closer to one which looked like a Palace and found himself staring at the drawing. It was incredible. The person who designed it was seriously talented. It mesmerised him and he found himself reaching out to touch it, just to make sure it wasn’t his imagination.

He was so transfixed that he didn’t hear the footsteps behind him until it was too late. He felt a sharp blade go in front of his neck, from the hands of someone behind him. He felt a person’s body heat right behind him. His heart rate increased and his mouth went dry, but he tried his best not to panic. They must have sneaked up on him. He internally cursed himself for dropping his guard. Then the person spoke with a harsh voice.

“Who are you? What do you want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr too, as isle-of-the-blessed.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth had been minding her own business, practising her knife skills in her bedroom, when a boy dropped from her window. They nearly made her jump out of her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of my Percabeth Tangled!AU (thanks again to @the-butterflyhouse for checking this over for me).

Annabeth had been minding her own business, practising her knife skills in her bedroom, when a boy dropped from her window. They nearly made her jump out of her skin. After all, for the 18 years she’d lived here she had never once had a visitor. She wasn’t sure how to react to another person if she was being honest.

She was scared. Her mother always spoke so badly of others, about how they would use her for her powers. What did this boy want?

Annabeth gripped her knife tightly and ducked behind the railings. She decided she’d creep up and startle him when he wasn’t looking. As if on cue, he walked over to the wall looking at something. Annabeth didn’t care what.

She was brave and she could handle this. 

She silently stood up and tiptoed up behind him, praying that he wouldn’t notice her before she had made her move. When she was close enough she lifted her knife and placed it round his neck. He was only about an inch taller than her, so it wasn’t too hard. She felt him stiffen slightly. She took a deep breath.

“Who are you? What do you want?”

Thank the gods her voice sounded brave because she didn’t feel it. She didn’t get anxious often and it unsettled her. But her safety was more important, so when he didn’t reply she repeated herself.

“I said; who are you and what do you want?” She tried to interject more malice into her voice this time, “Answer me, now!”

“I, My… My name is Percy,” He stammered out.

“Well, Percy, what do you want?” Annabeth dug her knife in a little deeper and felt satisfaction when she heard his breath catch.

“I just need a place to stay -please- I’m being followed,” He said a little frantically.

Maybe he wasn’t here to kill her, she decided, but she wasn’t going to take any chances.

She turned him around and slammed his back up against the wall, making sure to keep her knife to his neck. Then she looked at him properly for the first time. He looked about her age and he didn’t seem evil. He looked normal. Or as normal as she imagined a boy to look, maybe even better. But that was not something she was going to voice out loud. 

He had tousled, jet black hair, with tanned skin and a lean, slightly muscular physique. He also had really pretty eyes, sea green. They were wide and they were panicked. He looked scared. 

Annabeth felt a twinge of guilt, but she still carried on as before. This was no time for sympathy.

“How did you find this place?”

“I don’t even know myself, I was looking for a place to hide, and I just came across this… place,” He sounded sincere, she supposed, but how would she know what he wanted?

“Why were you being chased?” She interrogated some more, “Do you want my powers?”

His eyebrows furrowed.

“Powers?” He questioned curiously.

“You really don’t know?” Annabeth faltered slightly, not knowing what to think.

He shook his head in response.

Annabeth was beyond confused. Percy seemed genuine, but her mother had always said that all humans were bad. So why did Percy seem so…nice?

After staring at him confusedly for a few moments she looked at the sword sheathed on his side. Oh gods, maybe he was going to stab her. He’d shown no signs of reaching for it, but she could never be too careful. She grabbed her knife tightly again, intending on injuring him before he managed to hurt her.

Percy seemed to notice her change in demeanour and his eyes dropped to where hers had focused. His eyes softened in understanding. He slowly unsheathed the sword, placed it on the ground, and kicked it away from him. 

Yes, Annabeth thought, now I have the upper hand. But what he said next surprised her.

“I don’t know who you are, but I promise you I won’t hurt you. I just need a place to lay low for a while. Honestly,” He said, putting his hands out in front of him in a placating gesture.

Annabeth stared at the sword on the floor shocked. Clearly he underestimated her. She lifted her gaze back to him. Noticing, for the first time, that he was bleeding on his leg. There was a crimson stain on his trouser leg. Perfect opportunity.

“You promise?” She eyed him, making sure to look wary before she walked towards him. He nodded, allowing her to put her new plan into action “Let me help you get cleaned up then, that leg must really hurt,“

 

Percy’s leg had been patched up by the mysterious girl reasonably quickly. He was also tied to a chair, but he liked to think he was an optimist.

The injury had been a lot worse than he had originally thought, going a lot deeper and bleeding a lot more. The girl was clearly not an expert in first aid, but she had wrapped the bandage around his leg with little trouble.

“You didn’t have to tie me up you know,” Percy stated, rolling his eyes slightly.

She had pounced on him the moment she’d sorted his leg out. With the stupid bronze dagger around his neck, he’d had no choice but to sit on the chair. Then she’d tied him up with her excessively long hair (which he was bursting with curiosity to know the story behind).

She turned towards him, her steely gaze caught his and he admitted that she intimidated him. Then she stepped forwards purposefully.

The dim sun rays coming from the window caught her face in the light. Percy’s breath hitched. She was so beautiful. He’d noticed before but the lighting had been dim. She was even more breath-taking than he had first thought, which was really saying something. Her hair was a shiny honey blonde with perfect ringlets, and her grey eyes sparkled with amusement. She reminded him of the Princesses in the stories his mum or dad used to tell him before he went to sleep. He would always beg for them to tell him another, and they nearly always gave in, especially when he used the puppy dog eyes.

He had a feeling the puppy dog eyes wouldn’t get him out of this.

“And why not?” The girl stared at him expectantly. “You trespassed in my home with a weapon,”

“I’m not going to hurt you, I said that already,” What if she knew he was Wanted? Would she call for the Palace Guards?

“I don’t believe you. My mother warned me about people like you,”

“What do you mean people like me?” Percy asked. He wasn’t sure whether to be offended or not.

She ignored his question, however, instead crouching down to look inside his satchel. Percy stared in horror. She was going to find the crown. She would take it and not give it back. How would he ever get the money for his mum now?  
She shocked him again.

“It’s stunning…” She whispered softly, “What is it?”

He must’ve looked taken aback because her guard went up again.

“Don’t laugh,” She glared at him, “I don’t get out much,”

“Sorry… I just- It’s a crown. The royal family wears them -that one is for the princess,” He must have done something right because she nodded satisfied.

“It’s expensive. These are jewels.” She looked at him with curiosity, “Where on earth did you get it?” His hesitation must have answered her question, because she then said, “Oh right, I see…”

She looked at him curiously, as if she was trying to analyse him. He fidgeted, uncomfortable under her intense gaze.

“I’ll make you a deal,” She proposed, “You can have the crown, but only if you do something for me first,”

Percy didn’t like the glint in her eyes.

“What exactly were you thinking?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is isle-of-the-blessed.


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So we have a deal?“
> 
> Percy nodded and tried to move his hand towards her, as if to shake hers, until he realised he was still trapped and couldn’t. He smirked at her as he said, "You’re going to have to take me out of your hair, though,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, once again to @the-butterflyhouse for reading through this and making sure it isn’t garbage.

Annabeth didn’t really think her plan was the best one she’d ever had. But it was definitely her only one. Percy was her last hope.

That is if he could be trusted. She still wasn’t sure.

She had gotten used to her mother, and could tell, mostly, what she was thinking, but Percy was different. She had never met a boy before, but she’d always read stories about handsome princes saving the beautiful princesses, so she knew they existed. Although Annabeth had never really liked the ‘Damsel in Distress’ theme of these stories, but they were always a fun read. Besides, she had nothing better to do stuck in this tower.

She just really wanted to see the floating lights; she was so sure that they were for her and it was all she’s ever wanted. Which meant Percy was her ticket to getting what she had sought after most in the world. She really couldn’t give up this opportunity. It couldn’t be a coincidence that they happened to be there every year on her birthday, could it?

“Okay, I’m going to make you a deal,” She tried to make sure she looked confident by holding her head high. She had used this trick on her mother a few times and she usually got what she wanted (as long as it wasn’t leaving the tower, of course). She knew she could be intimidating if she wanted to, so she was using that to her advantage. “You want this crown, yes? It’s important to you?“

He nodded his head slowly, encouraging her to elaborate. 

“Well I want something too,” Percy opened his mouth to interrupt, but she ploughed on, “I want you to take me to see the floating lights,“ 

“What do you mean, floating lights?” 

“They appear in the sky every year, on my birthday. I want to see them,” Annabeth saw that he looked doubtful, so she decided to up her game, “If you won’t take me then you can’t have the crown. That’s the deal.” 

He looked at her intently, “Why do you want to see these lights so much?” 

“No questions,” Annabeth said sharply. 

He looked a little startled. As he should, Annabeth thought haughtily. 

“Okay fine. I’ll take you. But I still don’t actually know what they are?” 

“Every year on the 12th of July, my birthday, they appear in the sky.” She explained. 

“Wait. You mean the lanterns they set off every year for the lost princess?” His eyes widened, “They come from near where I live,” 

“You know them?” Annabeth said a little breathlessly as she felt her heart start to race in anticipation “Then you can take me.”

“It’s not that simple, wise girl,” Annabeth was too fixed on getting her way to let the aggravating nickname bother her. “The palace guards don’t exactly like me at the moment, I won’t be able to get you all the way,”

Annabeth started to deflate slightly. She studied his facial expression and his body language to see whether she thought he was lying. She needed some hope. 

The only reason she knew how people acted when they lie was because of her mother. 

Once, when Annabeth was around 14, her mother had gone away for two weeks and she had told Annabeth that she was getting her some new paints. So, when her mother had returned without the paints, she’d asked where they were. Her mother had got flustered for the first time and her eyes had widened making her look like a rabbit in the headlights. She had stumbled over an explanation and her words were rushed because of, what Annabeth could only assume was, desperation. She’d also looked extremely uncomfortable and tried to change the subject countless times. 

She had never found out where her mother went. 

Annabeth looked for these signs in Percy now. He seemed to be thinking about something and he didn’t look panicked or at all anxious. In fact, he looked a bit disappointed. She supposed he could just be a very good actor but she deduced that he was probably telling the truth. 

Annabeth heaved a sigh, she really was never going to see these lanterns. 

“But, if you wanted, I can take you to someone who can. In exchange for that crown of course.” He continued.

Annabeth looked up, shocked. Her heart started to race again and her breath caught in her throat for a second.

Then, once she had pulled herself together, she asked, “So we have a deal?“

Percy nodded and tried to move his hand towards her, as if to shake hers, until he realised he was still trapped and couldn’t. He smirked at her as he said, "You’re going to have to take me out of your hair, though,”

Annabeth laughed slightly and started to untie him.

 

Just as she’d freed him she heard her mother shouting.

“Annabeth, let down your hair!”

Oh, gods.

What was she going to do?

She had a boy here. Not only that, she was planning to run away with him. She didn’t think her mother would appreciate this at all.

Oh, gods. She had to hide him. Now.

Annabeth searched around the room frantically looking for somewhere, anywhere, to hide Percy. Her eyes landed back on him and she saw he was smiling. What on earth did he have to smile about? 

“I actually know your name now,” 

She glared at him, “You have to be the most infuriating person I’ve ever met! But you need to hide. Now.” 

She did another scan of the room and her eyes fell on the wardrobe in her bedroom. 

“Come with me. No questions.” She demanded and started to walk up the spiral staircase. 

She heard her mother’s voice drift through the window again “Annabeth? What’s going on up there?” 

Annabeth glared at Percy to tell him to hurry up. Intimidated, he got up off the chair and followed her up the stairs, tripping up over her hair on the way. 

“Stupid hair.” He muttered as Annabeth chortled. 

Once they’d got to the wardrobe Percy looked as if he had doubts. 

“It won’t be for long, promise. Just until I get rid of her,” She gazed up at him pleadingly. 

“Fine.” He sighed and resigned himself to hiding in the wardrobe. “But you owe me.” 

“No, I don’t. I have what you want, remember?” She smirked smugly at him and went to shut the door, leaving him inside. 

“Ouch!” Percy called out in pain. 

“What now?” Annabeth said exasperatedly. 

She opened the doors to see Percy clutching his hand in pain. Oh. She’d trapped his hand. With difficulty, she held back her laughter at the scrunched up look on his face and apologised. 

“I can’t get you to the town if I’m wounded.” He gestured to his hand theatrically. 

She snorted, “ I think you’ll live,”

Then she remembered why he was in there in the first place, and so she swiftly shut the wardrobe doors and prayed to all the deities she knew that her mother wouldn’t find Percy.

 

Annabeth thought she was doing reasonably well until her mother wanted to go to her room. Then she might have freaked out a little. Only a little, of course. 

“Mother! Wait!” Annabeth called out frantically when no other idea came to her. 

She turned around midway on the stairs, eyebrow arched. “What is the matter with you, Annabeth? You’re acting very odd.” 

Annabeth was frozen then, not quite sure what exactly to say to that. She immediately scolded herself for behaving weirdly, she was normally so good at lying. 

What was she going to do? 

She desperately looked around her. Searching for anything that could serve as a suitable distraction.

Nothing. 

Her mother rolled her eyes at her and carried on to her bedroom. 

“I want to show you what I’m going to get you for your birthday.” She smiled, but Annabeth thought something seemed a little… off. Did she know already? The smile just seemed a bit… half- hearted? No… fake. It felt fake. 

Ignoring her gut feeling that something wasn’t quite right, Annabeth followed her mother up the stairs. If she really insisted on this, then Annabeth could at least make sure that her mother didn’t stumble across Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: isle-of-the-blessed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr @isle-of-the-blessed.


End file.
